Gifted
by KneesandWings13
Summary: With a sudden increase in God Given talents being handed out to humans, Jasmin and Gabriel find themselves having to deal with an unruly seer, pissed off hunters, and several jealous angels intent on wiping them out for good.
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as I felt my shoulder being shaken again. I honestly just wanted to stay under the covers and sleep for the next few years. Never let it be said that angels can't throw one hell of a party.

"C'mon Jaz, time to rise and shine!" I was being not so gently shoved and giggled as I buried myself deeper in blankets. "Go away Gabe, I'm slee… oww!" I couldn't see the self-satisfied smirk but knew it was there as he pounced on top of me and started digging into my blanket fort. I winced as the light hit my eyes and glared at him. He chuckled. "Nice hair. But nap time is over, we have … an issue." I wanted to re bury myself, but something in his eyes told me the 'issue' was a lot more serious than he was letting on.

I crawled out of bed and managed to dress myself, Gabe handed me a cup of coffee and motioned me to follow him. We made our way downstairs and I noticed the front room was more than a little packed with both angels and humans. I sipped my coffee and wondered what was going on. Any other morning and there would be loud chatter, but everyone was sitting either stone faced or looking like someone had just punched them in the gut. I sat between Gabe and my sister Annie, who was clutching onto Balthazar.

Charlie was sitting across from me, her laptop balanced precariously on one knee. "I would say good morning but…" she sighed. "You know how I've been helping with your blog?" I nodded felt Gabe squeezing my hand. "Someone hacked it. I have no idea how, but they posted a bunch of stuff…"

I felt my stomach drop. I had started my blog over a year ago, mainly 'welcome to my crazy life' stuff, and for whatever reason I had a lot of people who followed my daily craziness. Granted, I couldn't come right out and say I lived with an archangel and helped out hunters with research, but you get the idea.

"Posted stuff?" My voice cracked a bit. "What kind of stuff?"

"Personal stuff!" Annie exclaimed. "Whoever it was is some kind of mind reading stalker. They put seriously personal stuff about you and Gabe, me and Bal, Samandriel…"

I felt like I might throw up what little coffee I had drank. "How personal?"

Gabe sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Like, I read all your diaries and decided the public should get the scoop, kind of personal."

I tried to remember to breathe. "Who could do this? And why would they do it?"

"I'm trying to figure that out." Charlie was still punching keys on her laptop. "I have an IP address, but whoever this is, they really don't want to be found."

"I think I have an answer." I almost dumped my coffee. I hadn't even noticed Lucifer standing right behind me. We all turned and looked at him. And of course, because he's an arrogant bastard at times, he started speaking in Enochian. Judging by the look that came over Gabriel's face, I pretty much had a change of heart about wanting to know what was being said.

Gabe took a deep breath and stood up. "It looks like the woman in question is some kind of seer."

"And, what, she wanted to get our collective attention and piss us all off?" Balthazar snarked, as he came up off the couch in a huff. "Seer or not, that woman is going to get her ass kicked."

"We can't." They all turned and looked at me.

"The hell we can't!" snapped Annie as she jumped up from the couch and started pacing. "That bitch basically told everyone every dirty little thing about us and she's going to pay."

"Annie." I sighed. "Anyone who has a God given gift is meant to be protected." I gestured towards Gabe and his brothers. "It's their job to protect them. Like it is their job to protect us."

Balthazar swore and walked out of the room, followed closely by Annie.

I set my now cold coffee onto the coffee table and managed a weak smile to Charlie. "Please don't beat yourself up about this. We'll worry about the blog later." I looked up at Lucifer. "So… when do we get to meet our charming new friend?"


	2. Chapter 2

I watched Gabriel pace around our bedroom. I wanted to be able to say or do something to help, but there was really nothing I could do. I sat at my computer. I decided to read all the things she had posted, mainly because I needed to see what was actually said.

There was a lot follow on. It was like she had added on to pretty much every blog I had written, adding all the small way to personal details to each one. I started from my first post, took a deep breath and dove in.

It was a train wreck. For every happy fluffy moment I had described, she had added on misery. I honestly didn't think anyone needed to read about every argument Gabe and I had had. Some of it was almost too much. She had even posted every gory detail about the fight that almost sent Gabe and me our separate ways. I swallowed back the nausea and made my way over to Gabriel.

I grabbed his hand and he sighed and he pulled me against his chest. He gently kissed the top of my head and stroked my back. I tightened my arms around him. "I wish I never would have started that stupid blog. Maybe she would have found someone else's life to harass."

He tightened his arms around me. "Not your fault babe. Seers don't have a lot of control in what they see at first."

I grumbled into his chest. "And yeah me, that's where I get come in and help her learn how to _correctly_ use her God given gifts." He chuckled and nuzzled my neck. "Mmhhmm." I slid my hands under his shirt and traced designs into his back. "I just hate the thought of someone else being privy to every personal thing we have done."

"Or will do?" he asked as he nibbled my ear.

I giggled. "I think you are trying to distract me from being angry and ready to choke her out."

He slid his fingers into my hair and tilted my head back, his lips brushing mine. "Am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

We all pretended we weren't trying to pace holes in the living room carpet while waiting on Lucifer to show up with our newest 'friend'. Cas had decided it would be best to keep Sam, and especially Dean, out of the loop for the moment. Gabriel grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Showtime."

They appeared and I glared at the dirty blonde haired girl. "Nice sweater vest." I snarked. Gabe sighed and Annie make a vaguely velociraptor noise from behind me. There was something eerily familiar about her, I thought. I knew I had seen her somewhere before.

She stepped forward and gave a creepy almost fan girl kind of smile. "You're her! You're Jasmine! Oh! And Gabriel!" And she reached forward and poked Gabriel's chest. "Wow! I can't believe I'm really here!"

And suddenly it clicked. "Becky, right? Becky Rosen?"

She practically squealed. "Oh my God! You know who I am?!"

Balthazar snorted beside me. "Yes woman, we all know who you are. You drugged Sam and convinced him to marry you. You are also standing on everyone's last nerve here."

No. No fucking way. I pinched the bridge of my nose and silently hoped that Lucifer would tell me it was all a joke and that Gabriel could go ahead and smite her. Then we could all go for ice cream and strippers.

"She's under my protection." Lucifer gave us all a look. "I believe you all know what that means." Becky giggled and grabbed Lucifer's arm.

"It was SO weird." She was about to launch into a monologue. Fuck. "One minute I was just a normal person, then I started having all these visions! And I remember reading your blog" she pointed at me "and it all just clicked and I knew I just had to help you with all your stories" does she come up for air I wondered? "I mean because I have this God given gift now" Gabe's hand tightening over mine "And I just am SO excited to be here and this is going to be so great…"

"Bitch I will cut you." It took me a moment to realize those words had come out of my mouth. The entire room was silent and they were all staring at me, but honestly I didn't care. "Who do you think you are? You were handed a God-given gift and you decided the best thing you could do with it was to tell everyone everything about us? You of all people should know better." I spun around and stomped out towards the kitchen, with Annie and Bal close behind me.

I tried to take a few deep breaths while gathering my wits and a cup of coffee. Annie grabbed a cup and gave me a half-smile.

"This is why you're my favorite sister!" She giggled. "I'd pay money to see you stake her with an angel blade.

Bal chuckled. "You are welcome to use mine if you'd like."

"No smiting the newbie, no matter how annoying." Gabriel said as he came into the kitchen. He slid his arm around my waist and kissed my temple. "I think you handled that exceedingly well babe." I ignored the sarcasm in his voice and stared at my coffee.

"But Gabriel, honestly, Becky Rosen as a seer?" Bal looked indignant. "The women gives a whole new meaning to being a hot mess."

Gabriel sighed and shook his head. "We have to keep in mind we don't know why Dad is handing out gifts like its Christmas for humanity. We just need to keep them safe and help them in any way WE can."

I looked up at him and sighed. "Fine. But I am not making any promises. I don't know why Chuck thought I should be the one to handle all the newbies…" I took a sip of coffee. "I'll talk to her first thing in the morning, after she's gotten all… settled in. To our house." Fuck my life.


End file.
